Vanguard, Love, or Career?
by Yu Asano
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. A success artist maybe is busy with her career. But could she manage her career at the same time as her love story? And can she manage it at the same time with also her skill on her favourite game? Okay, I suck at summaries, read it yourself. Warning(s), Alternate Universe and OCs inside! Rating might go T. Updated with chapter 5!
1. The Returning

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, this is my first fanfic so be free to leave any reviews ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, it belonged to Bushiroad ~**

Chapter 1: The Returning

_Saturday afternoon._

"Ah, how nostalgic." said an artist with the age of 20 while exiting a train. She wears a hat, white T-shirt and pink skirt that cover her knees. She was carrying a luggage and a guitar. She then goes to a shop named Card Capital. On the way there she heard gossips around and sighed. As she was infront of Card Capital, the shop's door opened and she looked around for a while. She sees a black-spiky-haired boy playing cardfight with a black-V-styled-haired boy, beside the black-v-styled boy there was a brown-curly-haired boy, also many other customers. She widens her eyes with joy when she sees a purple-haired girl at the counter.

"Misaki!" she said in shock but with a bit of joy while looking at the purple-haired girl.

The purple-haired girl then looked at the white-haired girl then widens her eyes and shouts "M-Mizu-nee!"

The shop went to a silence because of the appearance of the extremely famous artist and the shouting. The customers looked confused until a man with green hair and thick glasses returned from the restroom.

The green-haired man then said "Ah, Mizuki. So you came back from America, welcome home."

The girl who was called Mizuki then turned to see the green-haired man and said "Oh, Uncle Shin, I'm home. It had been 6 years since I left and studied overseas to become a singer hasn't it?"

Then the black-V-styled-hair came and asked "Hey manager, what's an extremely famous artist doing here? And why is she called Mizuki? I thought her name was Mizura." while pointing at Mizuki.

"Ah, Morikawa-kun, she's my niece Tokura Mizuki, or should I say Misaki's sister. Well, I dont know why she is called Mizura though." answered the man who was called Shin.

"I just took the name "Mizura" for my stage name. That's all." said Mizuki.

"Eh?! Seriously?! Misaki's sister?! I hope she's not scary like Misaki as she as now." said the man who was called Morikawa with a surprised face.

"I heard it." replied Misaki and gives one of her best glances at him.

"If you really hope that I'm not as scary as Misaki then you're totally wrong." replied Mizuki while preparing a knife from one of her pockets.

"Eh?! Two at once?! And it's totally worse than Misaki!" replied Morikawa while hiding behind Shin.

"Well, well, calm down both of you." said Shin while calming down both Mizuki and Misaki with a sweatdrop.

"If you say so." replied Mizuki while spinning her knife and put it back in her pocket.

"Hmph." replied Misaki while closing her eyes.

"Good afternoon." said a shoulder-length-blue-haired boy at the entrance of Card Capital.

"Ah, good afternoon, Aichi." replied Shin.

"Afternoon Aichi."replied Misaki.

"Yo Aichi my best student." replied Morikawa

"Hello manager, Misaki-san, Morikawa-kun, and … err, have I met you?" asked the boy who was called Aichi while staring at Mizuki.

"Ah, hello! We haven't met before. My name is Tokura Mizuki or you can say Misaki's big sis or Uncle Shin's niece." answered Mizuki with a wink on her left eye.

"E-eh?! Misaki-san's e-elder sister?!" said Aichi in shock while staring at Misaki.

"What? Is it because I never told you that I had an elder sister?" asked Misaki with her "cool" tone while staring back at Aichi.

"A-ah, no. By the way nice to meet you Mizuki -san, I'm Sendou Aichi." said Aichi while bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, Aichi-kun!" replied Mizuki with a wink on her left eye again.

"Hah?! Her personality is totally different from before!" said Morikawa in a loud voice.

"A problem to you? Or … you don't like it?" asked Mizuki while slipping her hand into the pocket where the knife is.

"N-no! P-please forgive me! I-I beg you!" replied Morikawa while bowing, hoping her to forgive him for his mistake.

"Well, whatever, I forgive you this time. And ONLY this time, remember that." replied Mizuki with arms crossed.

"Afternoon people!" said a blonde-haired boy with a big grin on his face. And there's a boy with brown hair following him, arms crossed.

As the blonde goes inside the shop, he was shocked after seeing Mizuki. But calmed down a bit in a second and asks "Hey, Miss Artist. May I have your autograph?" with puppy dog eyes that works on anyone. Everyone sweatdropped after the sentence that the blonde said.

"Sure! You're one of my fans after all, why not?" replied Mizuki cheerfully.

After Mizuki gave him her autograph, the blonde asked "Thank you very much. And what is your business here?"

"Oh, I was just visiting Uncle Shin and Misaki. I'm one of their family after all, why not?" answered Mizuki cheerfully … again.

"Oh. EH?! One of Manager's and Sis's family?! Wow, you're so lucky sis!" said the blonde.

"Shut up." replied Misaki with her "cool" tone.

"Anyway, what's your name? I'm Mizuki Tokura, or you can call me with my stage name, Mizura." asked Mizuki.

"Miwa! Taishi Miwa! Well I like your real name better. And..." as Miwa replied he looked to his back and said "And here's my friend, or you can say best friend, Kai, Kai Toshiki."

"Oh, nice to meet you, both of you." replied Mizuki.

"Hey, Miss!" said a black-spiky-haired boy from behind Mizuki. The boy was like the age of 11 or 12. Behind the boy there were two boy with the same age with the blck-spiky-haired boy.

"You forgot me! I'm Kamui the Great. The best Vanguard player in this store." added the black-spiky-haired boy.

"GK, yo! GK!" said the one of the boy behind of the Kamui-the-Great(or just Kamui for short).

"What the-" shouted Morikawa in anger.

"Shut up." cut Misaki quickly with her "cool" tone … again.

"Kamui the Great? Best Vanguard player? GK? Oh, okay. My name is Mizuki Tokura, nice to meet you."

"Okay, quit the introducing now. I have business here other than visiting my little sister and my uncle, wait" said Mizuki as she took out tickets from her bag.

"Would you all like to come to my concert? It's tomorrow afternoon at the park." asked Mizuki while showing the ticket that she took out from her bag.

"I'm coming! Even though my Kourin was better than you." said Morikawa while grabbing one of the ticket.

"If Morikawa's coming then I'm coming too." said Izaki while getting the ticket.

"Its my niece's concert. I should be coming. You too, Misaki." said Shin while getting two tickets.

"Of course Kamui the Great has to come, too! Reiji, Eiji, you come too!" said Kamui while getting three tickets.

"I-I'll come. And may I bring my little sister, too?" asked Aichi.

"Of course! Why not? I'm sure your sister would like it!" answered Mizuki cheerfully and gives Aichi two tickets.

"T-thank you." said Aichi while receiving the ticket from Mizuki.

"Welcome! Anything for you!" replied Mizuki cheerfully.

"I'll come! You too, Kai!" said Miwa while getting two tickets.

"Up to you." replied Kai quickly. He sounds like he didn't care.

"Oh! And, Mizuki, is this free?" asked Miwa while showing the ticket.

"Of course! Why not? You're all my little sister's friends!" answered Mizuki cheerfully.

"Then thanks!" said Miwa while leaving the store, grabbing Kai with him.

As Mizuki looked at her watch, she said "Oh my! I forgot my practice! I think manager will be angry to me! Bye guys, I have to go!" while rushing out the store.

"Oh!" said Mizuki while going back at the store and said "At the park! And that's a premium ticket! So you could get at the front! And feel free if you want to visit my at the backstage! Now, bye!" said Mizuki while rushing back out of the store.

"Anyway, who is the manager is she referring to?" asked Shin.

"Of course her manager, not you." answered Misaki quickly with her "cool" tone again. Everyone sweatdropped after hearing Misaki.

"Aichi!" said an auburn-haired girl at the entrance of Card Capital.

"Emi-san!" said Kamui with as his eyes turned to hearts.

"E-emi-"

"Stop it! I don't like to hear any reasons come out from your mouth again!" cut Emi while dragging aichi out the store.

"Ah, my goddess, she is as pretty as always." said Kamui with "love".

"APAA, yo!" said Reiji, one of Kamui's friends. Misaki sighed after hearing both of them.

"Okay, then, I'll be going, lets go! Reiji, Eiji!" said Kamui while leaving the store.

Then everyone went home except the employees at Card Capital. At 8 Card Capital closed.

_Aichi's house at dinner._

"Aichi! Dinner's ready!" said an auburn-haired girl. Of course, its Emi, Aichi's little sister, but more of a big sister to him.

"Okay, Emi!" replied Aichi while going downstairs to the dining table.

As Aichi eats, he asks his mom "Mom, can I go to Mizura-san's concert tomorrow?"

"Ah, that artist that became famous all of a sudden after her first debut if I recall. Of course you can." said Shizuka, Aichi's mom.

"What?! This is the first time you go to a concert! And you're going to a famous artist's concert! You even didn't asked me to join. And do you have money for the concert? Or will you ask mom for the money?" asked Emi.

"E-emi. Actually I was going to ask you because I got two free tickets from Mizura-san." answered Aichi.

"Maybe I'm not coming, mom had a lot of works to do, too, so I'm going to help her." said Emi.

"Aichi, you can go. Emi, why don't you join Aichi? I'm sure its going to be fun." said Shizuka while smiling at Emi.

"Eh? But mom-"

"You can go, I'm fine doing it alone. And Aichi, how come you got the ticket?" cut Shizuka.

"Emm … actually Mizura-san is my friend's sister. And I found out that her real name is Mizuki-san." replied Aichi.

"Ohh … so that's why." said Shizuka.

"Oh, yeah. And Emi, I know you were truly a fan of Mizura-san. Because if we go, we could visit the backstage and you can meet Mizura-san there." said Aichi while staring at Emi.

"Hooray!" said Emi.

"Thanks mom! Thanks Aichi!" continued Emi.

The three of them went to their own work. Shizuka washes the dishes, Emi helps Shizuka, while Aichi prepares for sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: I know it doesn't really match the title. I will be pushing Mizuki to the Vanguard and Love. Her love would be with an OC too of course. And Vanguard, maybe I will stick her with Bermuda Triangle because it is my current clan for the time. And thank you for reading. Please review, and, no flames please.**


	2. The Concert

**A/N: Hello there! I'm using my profile pic for the cover because I don't know what to put there. Anyway get back to the story. My chapter 2 for the story, enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, it belonged to Bushiroad.**

_Flashback to the last chapter:_

"_Aichi! Dinner's ready!" said an auburn-haired girl. Of course, its Emi, Aichi's little sister, but more of a big sister to him._

"_Okay, Emi!" replied Aichi while going downstairs to the dining table._

_As Aichi eats, he asks his mom "Mom, can I go to Mizura-san's concert tomorrow?"_

"_Ah, that artist that became famous all of a sudden after her first debut if I recall. Of course you can." said Shizuka, Aichi's mom._

"_What?! This is the first time you go to a concert! And you're going to a famous artist's concert! You even didn't asked me to join. And do you have money for the concert? Or will you ask mom for the money?" asked Emi._

"_E-emi. Actually I was going to ask you because I got two free tickets from Mizura-san." answered Aichi._

"_Maybe I'm not coming, mom had a lot of works to do, too, so I'm going to help her." said Emi._

"_Aichi, you can go. Emi, why don't you join Aichi? I'm sure its going to be fun." said Shizuka while smiling at Emi._

"_Eh? But mom-"_

"_You can go, I'm fine doing it alone. And Aichi, how come you got the ticket?" cut Shizuka._

"_Emm … actually Mizura-san is my friend's sister. And I found out that her real name is Mizuki-san." replied Aichi._

"_Ohh … so that's why." said Shizuka._

"_Oh, yeah. And Emi, I know you were truly a fan of Mizura-san. Because if we go, we could visit the backstage and you can meet Mizura-san there." said Aichi while staring at Emi._

"_Hooray!" said Emi._

"_Thanks mom! Thanks Aichi!" continued Emi._

_The three of them went to their own work. Shizuka washes the dishes, Emi helps Shizuka, while Aichi prepares for sleep._

Chapter 2: The Concert

_Before the concert._

"Oh, you look so pretty, my dear Mizuki~" said a brown-haired woman, Mizuki's manager, Hikari while looking to Mizuki.

"Oh, is it? Then thank you, manager." replied Mizuki while reading her book.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Coming!" said Hikari while walking through the door.

"Good afternoon." said a blue-haired boy.

"Oh, hello Aichi, so you came." replied Mizuki while closing her book and places it on the table.

"Yes, Mizuki-san. And this is my sister that I told you about yesterday. She is a big fan of yours. Her name is Sendou Emi." said Aichi.

"Nice to meet you, Mizura-san." said Emi while bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, Emi-chan!" replied Mizuki cheerfully.

"And, Mizura-san, may I have your autograph?*" asked Emi while lending a frame which has a paper inside of it and a marker.

"Oh, sure! Why not?" answered Mizuki. As she writes her autograph at the frame that Emi gave earlier there was a knock at the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Okay!" said Hikari while rushing to the door and opens it.

"Ciaossu!" said a blonde-haired boy, indeed, he's Taishi Miwa. As usual a brown-haired boy, Kai, follows him with closed eyes and of course, arms crossed.

"Oh, Miwa! How do you know that you can come to the backstage, too? You left too early didn't you?" asked Mizuki quizzically.

"Oh, about that, Aichi told me through the phone." answered Miwa, and as usual, with a big grin on his face.

After the sentence, Mizuki stared Aichi. Aichi thought he had made a mistake and said "I-I'm sorry! I-i didn't mean to-"

His words was cut as Mizuki says "Thank you!" cheerfully.

"Oh" is what Aichi could say.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"More?" asked Hikari as she sighed and rushed to the door and opened it, again.

"Afternoon." said a man with thick glasses and green hair who was none other than Shin. Misaki is with him.

As Mizuki looks at Misaki, she said "Misaki! So you came!" while rushing to Misaki and hugs her tightly.

"M-Mizu-nee. R-release me." said Misaki suffocating under Mizuki's hug.

"Oh, my bad. Misaki!" replied Mizuki as she gets off Misaki.

"Oh, so you're Mizuki's little sister that Mizuki was talkung about? Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari, Mizuki's manager, nice to meet you." said Hikari with a straight face.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Hikari-san" replied Misaki while bowing.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Again? Oh my, this is boring." said Hikari while walking through the door.

As she opens the door, there was a boy that has a black spiky hair, Kamui, follwed by his two friends, Reiji and Eiji.

"Heh, I think I'm not late. I'm here!" said Kamui.

"NL, yo!" said Reiji.

Misaki sighed after saying "Not late? Actually you're the last that came here." with eyes closed and arms crossed.

"EH?! Huh, okay, whatever." replied Kamui. Misaki just sighed.

"Its okay!" said Mizuki cheerfully, as ever.

As Mizuki stared at her watch she said "Oh my, manager! We forgot about the meeting!" in panic.

"Oh! Yeah! Thanks for remembering Mizuki!" replied Hikari rushing to take some documents.

"I'm sorry, guys! But I have to go to the meeting! The meeting is about today's concert, "Girl's Sunday"! Anyways, bye!" said Misaki while rushing through the door and waved goodbye, Hikari was behind her, following.

"You guys can go and find your seats, too!" added Mizuki while running through the backstage hallway.

_The way to the meeting._

"Next time you should remember, manager!" said Misaki while running with the manager.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" replied the manager.

"Just this time, okay!"

"Okay okay!"

_DUAGH_

"Mizuki!" said Hikari as she sees Mizuki falls to the ground after crashing with a black-haired man.

"Ouchie." said Mizuki while rubbing her head.

"Ah! I'm sorry, can you stand?" asked the black-haired man while lending a helping hand to Mizuki.

"I-it's okay, I can stand." answered Mizuki.

As Mizuki stand, she asked "Oh, hello, who are you?"

_Meanwhile..._

"A-15… A-15… Ah! There it is!" said Aichi whie rushing to his seat.

As everyone took their seats, Shin said "Looks like all of us are in the same line."

"Well, Mizu-nee is the one who gave us these directly so I think she planned this already." replied Misaki.

_2 minutes later_

"Oh, its starting." said Misaki while pointing to the stage.

"Welcome to the concert "Girls' Sunday"!" said the MC.

"We hold this concert to welcome our newbie artist. But it looks like this artist now isn't a newbie anymore, she had been well-known throughout the world." added the MC.

"And now, this artist is gonna perform her new song featuring the trio Ultra-rare!" said the MC excitedly.

"Lets just welcome them now. This is Mizura ft. Ultra-rare with their new song Stand Up! DREAM!" continued the MC.

Lights flashing, crowd cheering. Yes, the condition of a concert. Three girls seem to be singing, followed by a girl who was no other than Mizuki.

"The concert seems to be going perfectly, even Mizuki seems happy." said Mizuki's manager, Hikari.

"Yes. I'm sure that girl would make a great career." replied a mysterious man as he exited the backstage.

_STAND UP DREAM!_

_Ganbaru kimi o zutto ne ouen shi teru nda..._

"Mizuki really had grown right, Misaki? Maybe you're the one who should grow up next." said Shin.

"Hmph." replied Misaki quickly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Yeah, I'm sorry if its too short, school is coming tomorrow. Btw, I'm sorry if there are typos, I suck at typing. Also, I'm using Ultra-rare's song because nothing comes to my head. And I'm thinking of adding more Ocs, but I have to think of their name. Oh, oh! And maybe I'll be pairing Kai x Misaki, and maybe Aichi x Kourin. Anyways please tell me what you think.**


	3. Sister's Battle

**A/N: Hello again! Special thanks to Lilithyin27, Ella, Anime lover, and izanami for reviewing! And maybe I will be updating weekly. Also, I will be changing my writing style a bit, hope you understand! And also, now there will be another author for this account, it's my Twinnie. Actually she wants an account for herself, but after all the fights we had we decided to use my account, the end. Okay, lets just go to the story, my chapter 3 for 'Vanguard, Love, or Career?'. Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, it belonged to Bushiroad.**

* * *

_Flashback to last chapter:_

"_Lets just welcome them now. This is Mizura ft. Ultra-rare with their new song Stand Up! DREAM!" continued the MC._

_Lights flashing, crowd cheering. Yes, the condition of a concert. Three girls seem to be singing, followed by a girl who was no other than Mizuki._

"_The concert seems to be going perfectly, even Mizuki seems happy." said Mizuki's manager, Hikari._

"_Yes, I'm sure that girl would make a great career." replied a mysterious man as he exited the backstage._

_STAND UP DREAM!_

_Ganbaru kimi o zutto ne ouen shiteru nda_

"_Mizuki really had grown right, Misaki? Maybe you're the one that should grow up next." said Shin._

"_Hmph." replied Misaki quickly._

* * *

Chapter 3: Sister's Battle

"Morning!" greeted a white-haired girl while entering the shop Card Capital. Yeah, Mizuki. Today was Sunday and the concert was just yesterday. Mizuki was wearing a casual dress with skinny jeans and a sapphire necklace. As Mizuki walked in, she looked around, the people seems to be used of Mizuki's arrival. And as usual, Misaki was reading her book at the counter.

"Ah, morning, Mizuki." replied the shop manager, Shin.

"Because living at Japan isn't as busy as living at Korea. And I just decided to come here in the morning because this afternoon I have to record my new song." said Mizuki while sitting at one of the chairs and took something from her bag, it was a Vanguard deck.

As Mizuki took the deck out, Misaki went out of her book to take a look at Mizuki and her deck, it was a Bermuda Triangle deck. "You want to try to battle your sister?" asked Shin as he saw Misaki looking at Mizuki.

"If I go battle with _Mizu-nee _then who will watch the counter?" asked back Misaki.

"Sub-manager and I could do it." answered Shin.

Misaki sighed as she heard her uncle answered her question. She then walked to Mizuki with a deck in hand and said "Oh, so you play Vanguard and constructed a deck, too?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah, but I'm still confused at who would I fight." sighed Mizuki as she said those words.

"Then would you try fighting me?" asked Misaki while showing her deck.

"Hmm... okay, then. I think it would be nice." answered Mizuki.

As both of them placed their starters they shuffled and placed their decks, they then drew five cards.

"You ready?" asked Mizuki, her tone makes her seem to be fired up for the battle.

"Yeah." replied Misaki.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they both said as they flipped their starters.

"Little Witch, Lulu*!" said Misaki.

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere!" said Mizuki.

"I'll go first. Draw." said Misaki as she drew a card.

"I ride Emerald Witch, Lala! Turn end."

"My turn, I draw." said Mizuki as she drew a card.

"I ride, Mermaid Idol, Riviere! Mermaid Idol, Riviere's skill, when a card named Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere is in the soul, she gets power +1000. Turn end." said Mizuki as she rests her Sedna and Riviere.

"No guard." Misaki declared.

"Drive trigger check, Drive Quartet, Bubblin, draw trigger. Riviere's power +5000 and I draw a card.

"Ciaossu!" said Miwa with a big grin while waving a hand at the entrance with his best friend, Kai.

"Afternoon, Miwa. Kai, too." replied Shin at the counter.

"Huh? A battle? And its between _nee-chan_ and Mizuki!" said Miwa shocked by the "Sister's" battle.

"I'll go watch." said Kai quickly going to the table and stands behind Mizuki.

"Hey, Kai!" said Miwa while running beside Kai.

"Damage check. Dream Eater, draw trigger, power to LaLa and I draw."

"Turn end."

"Draw." said Misaki as she drew her card.

"I ride Oracle Guardian, Wiseman. And I call Silent Tom and Oracle Guardian, Gemini." said Misaki as she placed two cards, one on the right side and one behind her vanguard.

"Gemini boosts as Wiseman attacks."

"No guard." declared Mizuki.

"Drive trigger check. Get, critical trigger. Power to Silent Tom and the extra critical to Wiseman." said Misaki showing Battle Sister, Ginger.

"Damage check. First check, Mermaid Idol, Felucca, no trigger. Second check, Blazer Idols, no trigger."

"I attack with Silent Tom."

"No guard." declared Mizuki cheerfully.

"Damage check, Drive Quartet, Flows, heal trigger. I heal one point." said Mizuki as she took Mermaid Idol, Felucca from the damage zone to the drop zone.

"Whoa! That's close to 3 damages!" said Miwa.

"In total of 2 damages." replied Kai.

"Quite the Sister's battle, huh." said Miwa.

"Turn end."

"Stand and draw. I ride Super Idol, Riviere! Super Idol, Riviere's skill, when a card named Mermaid Idol, Riviere is in the soul, she gets power +1000. Then I call two Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi(s). now, I attack with Riviere boosted by Sedna." said Mizuki cheerfully as she rests her units.

"Vanguard first? What is she thinking about?" thought Misaki.

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check, critical trigger! Power goes to Izumi on the right and the extra critical to Riviere!" said Mizuki cheerfully.

"Damage check. First check, Dream Eater, draw trigger. All effects go to Wiseman and I draw. Second check, Emerald Witch, LaLa, no trigger."

"I attack Silent Tom with the left Izumi."

"No guard."

"Then I attack Silent Tom."

"No guard."

"Turn end."

"Stand and draw."

"Deep red battle maiden, blow away the dark clouds! I ride Scarlet Witch, CoCo!" declared Misaki as she took a card from her hand and puts it on top of Wiseman.

"LuLu's skill, I superior call her behind Silent Tom and LuLu's soulblast, I draw one card. And then, CoCo's counterblast, I draw two cards."

"Trying to replenish our hand, are we?" Mizuki teased, chuckling.

"CoCo's skill, when no one is in the soul, she gets +3000." Misaki said, ignoring Mizuki.

"Geez, you don't have to ignore me like that!" Mizuki said with a pissed tone.

"I don't care. Call, Silent Tom on the left side of CoCo and Little Witch, LaLa behind him. And LaLa's skill, when no one is in the soul, and when the vanguard is an Oracle Think Tank unit, I can drop a card and draw a card. I choose to drop CoCo and draw a card."

"Gemini boosts as CoCo attacks! CoCo's skill, when there are no cards in the soul she gets power +3000!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive. First check, Dream Eater, draw trigger, all effects go to Silent Tom on the left! Second check, Oracle Guardian, Nike, critical trigger, power to silent tom on the right and the extra critical to CoCo!"

"Damage check. First check, Drive Quarter, Bubblin, draw trigger, power goes to Riviere and I draw a card. Second check, Prism on the Water, Myrtoa, no trigger."

"LuLu boosts as Silent Tom on the right attacks Riviere!"

"Izumi, intercepts! Skill activated, when my vanguard is a Bermuda Triangle unit, Izumi's shield +5000!"

"Then LaLa boosts as Silent Tom attacks!"

"I guard with Blazer Idols and Izumi intercepts."

"Turn end."

"It's time to end this. Stand and draw."

"The idol who was known throughout the world, her voice would make anyone fall to her! I ride, Top Idol, Riviere! Super Idol, Riviere's skill, when a card named 'Top Idol, Riviere' rides this unit, and there was a card named Mermaid Idol, Riviere in the soul, I can draw a card. Also, Top Idol, Riviere's skill, when a card named 'Super Idol, Riviere' is in the soul, she gets power +1000!"

"Call, 2 Super Idol Ceram(s) and 2 Mermaid Idol, Sedna(s)!"

"Both of my Ceram's counterblast! Both of my Ceram(s) gets power +3000!"

"I attack with Riviere boosted by Sedna!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive. First check, Drive Quartet, Shuplu, critical trigger! Power goes to Ceram on the right and extra critical goes to Riviere! Second check, Drive Quartet, Bubblin, draw trigger! All effects go to Ceram on the right and I draw a card."

"Damage check. First check, Scarlet Witch, CoCo, no trigger. Second check, Sky Witch, NaNa, no trigger."

"Lets go! Persona blast! Counter blast 2 and I drop Top Idol Riviere from my hand!"

"Both Ceram and Sedna on the right gets power +5000. And Ceram on left gets power + 5000, too!"

"She doesn't show any mercy at all, huh." Miwa said, sweatdropping.

"I attack with Ceram on left boosted by Sedna in total of 26000!"

"I didn't expect this to be coming. No guard." Misaki declared.

"Damage check. Lozenge Magus! Heal trigger! I heal a card and power goes to CoCo!"

"Then Ceram on the right boosted by Sedna attacks CoCo! Now in total of 41000!" Mizuki declared confidently.

"No hope maybe. Damage check, Battle Sister, Glace, no trigger. I lost." Misaki said, closing her eyes and smiles proudly at Mizuki.

"Yay!" Mizuki shouted.

"But Mizu-nee, how did you get into vanguard?" Misaki said, no her eyes are opened, while tidying her cards.

"Well, I heard you won the Vanguard National Championship, so I just got interested... Started to play... Learn with a friend... And so and so on." Mizuki replied, tidying her cards.

"Oh," is what Misaki could say.

"Tokura Mizuki." Kai said, walking to Card Capital's entrance.

"What is it?" Mizuki replied.

Kai paused infront of Card Capital's sliding door and said "You might be worth an opponent, fight me someday."

"Eh? Oh. Okay! As you wish!" Mizuki replied with a wink.

"Heheh, he has acknowledged you as a strong cardfighter. Don't ruin it." Miwa said, as always, with a big grin, while following Kai to Card Capital's entrance.

After tidying her cards up, Mizuki was about to say goodbye until someone at Card Capital's entrance called.

"Mizuki!"

"Manager!" Mizuki shouted, shocked by her manager's arrival.

"So this is where you have been. So, meeting you sister, huh?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Mizuki answered, closing her eyes.

Hikari smirked a bit and said "Lets go, you'll be recording this afternoon."

"It's still morning!" replied Mizuki.

"We will go somewhere."

"Oh. Wait, what?! Where are we going?" asked Mizuki, staring at Hikari quizzically.

"Somewhere." Hikari answered with a wink.

"Oh, okay," is what Mizuki could say.

"Lets just go now!" Hikari said, starting to get angry and grabs Mizuki's hand, dragging her out of Card Capital.

"Bye Misaki, Uncle Shin!" Mizuki added as she exited Card Capital, dragged, and waved goodbye. As Mizuki exited Card Capital, Misaki returns to the counter and reads the book that she red before the fight again.

"Did you have fun, Misaki?" Shin asked.

"You can say yes, and you can say no." Misaki answered without unlocking her eye from the book that she's reading, Shin sweatdropped as Misaki answered his question.

* * *

~Bonus~

_Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa..._

_Yasashi no riyuu ga shiritai..._

_Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e_

_Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou_

"She's doing good." a woman with brown hair, Hikari said, smiling to the girl that was singing, Mizuki.

"Yes." a man replied, he has a black hair, he was the one who bumped into Mizuki(see chapter 2), and was actually Hikari's friend, Akira.

Mizuki's P.O.V

_Kotoba no mama ja modokashikute dakara nando demo_

_Bukiyou ni kasanete shimau ne_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo koko de imi ga umareru koto_

_Futari kizuki hajimeteru sono riyuu mo_

I'm recording my new song, it was Yasashisa no Riyuu, I love it.

-after the recording-

"Phew, that was quite tiring." I said, sitting to a chair. Then, manager came in with her friend that I bumped of to, Akira.

"That was good, Mizuki. That should be tiring enough." Hikari praised, clapping her hand. Really, getting praised by her doesn't really make me happy.

"I don't know that Mizura is this good." Akira said, just like Hikari, he clapped his hands.

"It's Mizuki outside of stage." I replied angrily.

"Okay, sorry." Akira said teasingly.

"Oh, I hate you."

"Okay, really, sorry." he apologized, I just stayed quiet looking at him.

"Putting that aside, did you remember the first time that we met? The time we bumped into each other?" Akira said, trying to cheer me up.

"Oh yeah, you bumped to me, you apologized, you introduced yourself, and so and so on." I replied.

_Flashback_:

_DUAGH_

_"Mizuki!" said Hikari as she sees Mizuki falls to the ground after crashing with a black-haired man._

_"Ouchie." said Mizuki while rubbing her head._

_"Ah! I'm sorry, can you stand?" asked the black-haired man while lending a helping hand to Mizuki._

_"I-it's okay, I can stand." answered Mizuki._

_As Mizuki stand, she asked "Oh, hello, who are you?"_

_"Oh, I'm Akira Kobayashi. You can call me Akira if you want." said the black-haired man._

_"WHAT THE HELL?! You're THAT Akira?!" Hikari asked, shocked._

_"Wait. aren't you Hikari Kobayashi?" the man who was called Akira asked back to Hikari, trying to remember._

_"So you are." Hikari said, sighing._

_"And you are, too." Akira replied._

_"What's going on here, can someone explain?" Mizuki asked._

_"Oh yeah, Mizuki. This is an old friend of mine, we met in college." Hikari introduced and explained._

_After Hikari and Akira explained to Hikari what happened, "Oh," is what Mizuki could say._

_"Anyways, what are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for you."_

_"Why?"_

_"I heard you're Mizuki's manager, so I thought you would be somewhere here."_

_"So, to make it short, you tresspassed just to reunite with an old friend?" Mizuki asked._

_"Uh... You can say its like that."_

_"You catch up fast, Mizuki. And... Wait... The MEETING!" Hikari shouted._

_"Shoot." Miuki replied._

_"Bye, Akira. See you next time."_

_"Yeah, bye." Akira said as both of the girls went running to the meeting._

_End of flashback_

"You tresspassed just to see an old friend, how silly." Mizuki said.

"Ahahah." Akira laughed nervously.

"Mizuki, its time to get back to the hotel." Hikari said as she looked to her watch.

"Okay."

"Bye, Akira." Hikari said.

"Bye, too, again." Akira replied.

"You really haven't changed, didn'y you, Hikari?" Akira smirked as he said that, it was after the girls left. Akira then went out of the building and went to his home.

-at the hotel-

"Finally." I said, jumping to my bed. It was after recording my new song, Yasashisa no Riyuu. I'm too tired to do anything now.

"Manager, what will we do tomorrow?" Mizuki asked lazily.

"Lets see here, you have photoshoot, practice, go shopping at the mall for your clothes..." Hikari said, looking to the calendar.

"WHAT?! All of them?!" Mizuki asked, shocked by Hikari saying those activities above.

"Yes." Hikari answered quickly.

"Oh, God." Mizuki thought, sighing.

* * *

*this is in season 2

**A/N: It's finally done! And it's a long long chapter. And, the bonus is just about the bumping thingy thingy thing. Also, I don't own the song that Mizuki recorded, Yasashisa no Riyuu, it belonged to ChouCho, I just borrowed it because it's my favorite song. As I promise I'll be adding OCs, I thought about them for a while, but I decide their apperance woulb be on chapter 5. And maybe the next chapter would be... maybe KaixMisaki, lets just see next week or whenever it updated. Oh! And also please tell me what you think about the P.O.V I made in the bonus, should I start using P.O.V , or should I just use third person? ****So see you guys, hope you like this, and don't forget to review or PM!**


	4. Misaki's Past

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really really really sorry for the really really really late update and to break my promise. Homeworks are sleeping on my desk and they can't wait to kill me. And so here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback to the last chapter:_

"_Mizuki!"_

"_Manager!" Mizuki shouted, shocked by her manager's arrival._

"_So this is where you have been. So, meeting you sister, huh?" Hikari asked._

"_Yeah, kinda like that." Mizuki answered, closing her eyes._

_Hikari smirked a bit and said "Lets go, you'll be recording this afternoon."_

"_It's still morning!" replied Mizuki._

"_We will go somewhere."_

"_Oh. Wait, what?! Where are we going?" asked Mizuki, looking to quizzically._

"_Somewhere." Hikari answered with a wink._

"_Oh, okay," is what Mizuki could say._

"_Lets just go now!" Hikari said, starting to get angry and grabs Mizuki's hand, dragging her out of Card Capital._

"_Bye Misaki, Uncle Shin!" Mizuki added as she exited Card Capital, dragged, and waved goodbye. As Mizuki exited Card Capital, Misaki returns to the counter and reads the book that she red before the fight again._

"_Did you have fun, Misaki?" Shin asked._

"_You can say yes, and you can say no." Misaki answered without unlocking her eye from the book that she's reading, Shin sweatdropped as Misaki answered his question._

.

Chapter 4: Nice One You Got There, Misaki!

"Ciao!" greeted a girl who has white hair, Mizuki, as a sliding door in front of her opened, revealing a really crowded Card Capital.

"Afternoon, Mizuki." greeted back a main who has a green hair and wears a thick pair of glasses and was Mizuki's uncle and Card Capital's owner, Shin.

"What's happening?" Mizuki asked quizzically.

"A fight between Misaki and Ultra-rare's member, Kourin." Shin replied, working on the counter's computer.

"Oh, then I'll go see." Mizuki said, walking to the crowd. It's a good thing Mizuki is tall enough to see through the crowd.

"I attack with CoCo boosted by LaLa." Misaki declared.

"I guard with Jewel Knight, Isolde, perfect guard."

"Jewel Knight? I think I heard that name somewhere." thought Mizuki.

"Twin drive. First check, nothing. Second check, Draw Trigger, power to NaNa and I draw a card."

"Next, Gemini boosts as NaNa attacks. NaNa's skill, when no card is in the soul, she gets power +1000."

"No guard. Damage check, nothing."

"Stand and draw. I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome."

"Wait, I remembered! That's the 'Jewel Knight' series in the booster pack that was just released!" thought Mizuki.

"I call Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashlei and Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherry."

"That one, too. So this was the 'Jewel Knight' series." thought Mizuki.

"I attack with Sherry boosted by Toypugal. Sherry's effect if I have three or more units 'Jewel Knight' in its card name, she gets power +3000. Also, Toypugal's effect, if I have two or more Royal Paladin grade 3 units in my field, she gets power +3000, too. So , with a total of 19000 I attack your vanguard."

"I guard with Lozenge Magus."

"Then I attack with Salome boosted by Prizme."

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check, no trigger. Second check, draw trigger, power to Ashlei and I draw a card. Also, Limit Break! Salome's effect, power +2000 and critical +1!"

"Ouchie." Mizuki thought.

"Damage check. First check, draw trigger, power to CoCo and I draw a card. Second check, heal trigger, power to CoCo and I heal one damage."

"Wow! Double trigger at this time!" Mizuki thought.

"Then Ashlei attacks NaNa."

"No guard."

"Turn end."

"Stand and draw. I call two Silent Toms!"

"LuLu boosts as Silent Tom on the left attacks!"

"I guard with Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherry."

"Then LaLa boosts as CoCo attacks!"

"Guard. Jewel Knight, Isolde, perfect guard."

"Twin drive. First check, heal trigger, power to Silent Tom and I heal one damage! Second check, critical trigger, all effects go to Silent Tom!"

"Gemini boosts as Silent Tom attacks!"

"I can't guard so no guard. Damage check, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherry, no trigger. I lose."

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Nyahahah! You win Misaki!" Mizu_-nee_ said, glomping into me.

"Congrulations, Mizuki_-san_." Aichi said.

"Thank you Mizu_-nee_, Aichi." I replied.

"Mizu_-nee_, I'm going back to work at the counter." I said.

"Okay, okay." Mizu_-nee_ said, lettting go of me. With that, I went back to the counter, but I felt dizzy. It feels like everything was turning around, and it ended up in a loud thud.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I was entering Card Capital until I found myself under Misaki, she was unconscious.

"Misaki!" Shin and Mizuki shouted, running to where Misaki and Kai was.

Then Mizuki quickly carried Misaki and went to Misaki's apartment.

I'm trying to get up, but when I finally get up, Mizuki said "Stop goofing around! You go, too!" Oh well, maybe it was my fault? I don't know, I'll just go.

"Hikari-san! Bring my medical equipment here, at Card Capital! NOW!" shouted Mizuki through her phone. Since when did she used her phone? Oh really, she looked like 'The Flash'.

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Where am I?" I asked to myself. I see myself laying on the ground, looking at the blue skies. Then I looked at my surroundings, I saw kids playing slides, swings, and many more. And I realized that I was in the playground. I was looking around until I spot myself siting alone at one of the swings.

'Wait. I remembered this, this was when I was a kid. A day after my parents died!' I thought.

"Hey, Misaki." I heard a person greeted the young me, it was Mizu-nee!

"..." but the young me didn't answered anything.

"Hey, Misaki!" Mizu-nee repeated, this time she yelled.

"What... is it?" the young me replied, her bangs covered her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to yell on you. I just wanna say cheer up, even mom and dad died it didn't mean you lost anything. You still have Shin-san and me." Mizu-nee said, trying to cheer up the young me. Then she went to sit at the swing beside the swing the young me was sitting.

"But they promised to teach me how to play vanguard." the young me replied.

"Then I will." Mizu-nee replied with a cheerful tone.

"Eh? Mizu-nee knows how?" the young me asked.

"Of course! Mom and dad used to teach me how!" Mizu-nee replied, again, with a cheerful tone.

"Mizu-chan! Practice time!" I saw a girl with black long hair tied in a ponytail calling Mizu-nee from the side of the playground.

"Coming! I'm sorry Misaki, I have to go. I'll teach you next time, bye!" then Mizu-nee bid a farewell and left, leaving me alone.

At that time, I felt like I was alone. Shin-san was busy minding the store. Mizu-nee was busy practicing with her school band. She, along with the rest of the members, needs to practice so much that she doesn't have any time to play with me. Even our parents died she doesn't look like she was bothered with it at all. She could laugh and smile normally. I'm envy and I don't know what to do. I don't have any friend. But I decided to help Shin-san at the store. Until that day when Mizu-nee needs to study overboard thanks to her scholarship. I was feeling more than alone, I'm bored than ever. But then Aichi and his friends came, brought me to Vanguard, and I learned that I'm not alone anymore, I have my friends with me by my side. Aichi, he was shy and timid, but he was strong when it comes to Vanguard. Kamui, even though he's a kid, he's strong when it comes to Vanguard, too. Morikawa, I don't really care about him. Izaki, I don't really care about him either, but he's better than Morikawa though. Miwa, he's nice, funny, he knows how to cheer anyone up, I like him, but of course as a friend. Kai, I don't know much about him, that guy was a total mystery. But come to think of it, he had a soft side for Aichi, and I'm sure if he could just open himself to everyone, he could be friendly. Also, I heard from Miwa that before he was a cheerful guy, totally different from he is now. And now Mizu-nee came home, too. For the second time, my life had lighten up.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally done! A chapter with a bit of KaiSaki. And I think that I made this into a chapter about Misaki's past? Idk. Once again, I'm really really really sorry for the really really really late update. I can't have my parents watching my back every 5 minutes. Also, as I said, homeworks are sleeping on my desk. Anyways, please review!**


	5. Yuuri Awakari

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update! Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, it belonged to Bushi. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_Flashback to the last chapter:_

_**Misaki's P.O.V**_

_"Where am I?" I asked to myself. I see myself laying on the ground, looking at the blue skies. Then I looked at my surroundings, I saw kids playing slides, swings, and many more. And I realized that I was in the playground. I was looking around until I spot myself siting alone at one of the swings._

_'Wait. I remembered this, this was when I was a kid. A day after my parents died!' I thought._

_"Hey, Misaki." I heard a person greeted the young me, it was Mizu-nee!_

_"..." but the young me didn't answered anything._

_"Hey, Misaki!" Mizu-nee repeated, this time she yelled._

_"What... is it?" the young me replied, her bangs covered her face._

_"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to yell on you. I just wanna say cheer up, even mom and dad died it didn't mean you lost anything. You still have Shin-san and me." Mizu-nee said, trying to cheer up the young me. Then she went to sit at the swing beside the swing the young me was sitting._

_"But they promised to teach me how to play vanguard." the young me replied._

_"Then I will." Mizu-nee replied with a cheerful tone._

_"Eh? Mizu-nee knows how?" the young me asked._

_"Of course! Mom and dad used to teach me how!" Mizu-nee replied, again, with a cheerful tone._

_"Mizu-chan! Practice time!" I saw a girl with black long hair tied in a ponytail calling Mizu-nee from the side of the playground._

_"Coming! I'm sorry Misaki, I have to go. I'll teach you next time, bye!" then Mizu-nee bid a farewell and left, leaving me alone._

_At that time, I felt like I was alone. Shin-san was busy minding the store. Mizu-nee was busy practicing with her school band. She, along with the rest of the members, needs to practice so much that she doesn't have any time to play with me. Even our parents died she doesn't look like she was bothered with it at all. She could laugh and smile normally. I'm envy and I don't know what to do. I don't have any friend. But I decided to help Shin-san at the store. Until that day when Mizu-nee needs to study overboard thanks to her scholarship. I was feeling more than alone, I'm bored than ever. But then Aichi and his friends came, brought me to Vanguard, and I learned that I'm not alone anymore, I have my friends with me by my side. Aichi, he was shy and timid, but he was strong when it comes to Vanguard. Kamui, even though he's a kid, he's strong when it comes to Vanguard, too. Morikawa, I don't really care about him. Izaki, I don't really care about him either, but he's better than Morikawa though. Miwa, he's nice, funny, he knows how to cheer anyone up, I like him, but of course as a friend. Kai, I don't know much about him, that guy was a total mystery. But come to think of it, he had a soft side for Aichi, and I'm sure if he could just open himself to everyone, he could be friendly. Also, I heard from Miwa that before he was a cheerful guy, totally different from how he is now. And now Mizu-nee came home, too. For the second time, my life had lightened up._

* * *

Chapter 5: Yuuri Awakari

"I can't sleep," a girl muttered.

She had a long and silky white hair and a pair of blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees and a necklace with a sapphire pendant hanging on it.

She then sat up her bed and stayed at that position for a short while. After deciding what to do, she picked her jacket and walked out of her room without any sound made. She was actually scared that her manager would wake up and drag her back to the room so that she won't go anywhere anymore.

She passed through the living room and through a door that had "111" written on it. She went straight through the stairs beside the room she was at a while ago. After walking through the stairs, she went through the receptionist and went through the entrance of the place she was. Up above the entrance, a banner written "Sakura Hotel" was placed.

She stopped for a while on the side of the street, feeling the breeze of the air. Just then, a singing sound was heard.

_senaka wo mukete_

_kimi wa arukidashita _

_kawasu kotoba monai mama_

'I think I've heard this song somewhere,' the girl who was standing by the side of the street thought.

_yureru kokoro no naka_

_kodomo no youni sake nda_

"_Ikanaide, ikanaide, nee..."_

'Um… Oh! It's From Y to Y! But who would sing this song?' the girl thought again.

_senaka wo mukete_

_boku wa arukidashita_

_namida ochiru mae ni, ikanakya_

_shiawase sugiru no wa kirai da to itsuwatta_

_tsuyogatte, tebonashita, risou no mirai…_

The girl then became curious of the voice. She walked to the source of the voice, but it was far, so she ran.

_torimodosenu negai…_

_ah…_

She finally found the source of the voice and was catching her breath after the long run.

But she stunned when she saw the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice is a girl with black long hair that flows with the wind and dark brown eyes. She is wearing a necklace that looks like the other girl's necklace but its pendant is amethyst. She is also playing a guitar on a bench in front of a lake which faces the moon.

"Yuuri!" the girl who ran shouted.

"Mizuki!" the owner of the voice who was called Yuuri replied.

Then the girl who was called Mizuki runs to hug her. Then they both released each other and looked each other in the eyes.

"I missed you, you know!" Yuuri stated.

"I missed you, too." Mizuki replied.

"Well, how about a stroll together tonight?" Yuuri smiled.

"Why not?" Mizuki smiled back.

Then Yuuri placed her guitar back at her bag and gave a response to Mizuki that she is ready for the stroll.

* * *

"Say, you came back to Japan?" Mizuki asked as they walked on the side of the street.

"Yeah, just a week ago," Yuuri answered.

"How about Yuumi?" Mizuki asked again.

"She's not really smart enough to graduate." Yuuri smiled teasingly.

"You haven't changed." Mizuki laughed.

"So do you." Yuuri laughed back.

"Hey, how about a duet some other time?" Mizuki asked.

"Why other time? How about now?" Yuuri asked back.

"Why ask?" then they both laughed again.

"Deal?" Mizuki stopped, offering a handshake.

"Deal." Yuuri answered, reaching Mizuki's hand.

"What's the name then?" they both then walked again.

"Miyuki?" Mizuki suggested.

"Nice one." Yuuri complimented.

"Then, guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Mizuki asked.

"As you wish." Yuuri teased.

"Oh, come on. Stop this freaking nature you have." Mizuki laughed.

"Okay, then. The park?" Yuuri suggested.

"Fine for me. 8 o'clock?" Mizuki answered.

"Fine for me, too."

"Good, I know an interesting place near there, too." Mizuki stated.

"We can go there. Anyways, can I have your number? I changed my phone, my old one isn't working." Yuuri asked.

"Sure! Why not? Gimme your phone," then Mizuki started to press numbers rapidly.

"You practiced your typing skills?" Yuuri teased.

"You got me." Mizuki then give the phone back to Yuuri.

"See you then." Yuuri waved then left.

"See you, too, my old friend." Mizuki whispered then left.

* * *

"Mizuki!" Yuuri shouted, waving her hand while running.

"Hey, Yuuri!" Mizuki replied.

Yuuri stopped in front of Mizuki, trying to catch her breath.

"Tired?" Mizuki chuckled. "You should exercise daily," she continued.

"Oh, thank you for the suggestion. But I think you should exercise, too. You're tired when you found me in front of that lake last night." Yuuri chuckled back after catching her breath for a little while.

"Hell, you always got me." Mizuki pouted.

"Of course, I have eyes and ears everywhere." Yuuri laughed.

"Anyways, let's go." Mizuki started to walk.

"Okay," Yuuri then followed Mizuki.

They walked through by the side of the street. They walked and walked until they reached Card Capital.

"A card shop?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, remember when we used to cardfight back then?" Mizuki answered and asked.

"Oh yeah, at that time we are noobs. We used to think Overlord's Twin Drive doesn't lose until it hits the rear-guard." Yuuri stated, placing one of her finger on her chin.

Then they both walk inside.

"Wel- Oh, Mizu-nee and, a new customer?" Misaki asked from the counter.

"Yeah, meet my friend, Yuuri Awakari." Mizuki answered, pointing at Yuuri with her thumb.

"Hello," Misaki greeted.

"Yuuri, meet my sister, Misaki," Mizuki said, pointing at Misaki with her thumb.

"Hi!" Yuuri greeted.

"Anyways, we haven't cardfighted for a long time, why don't we cardfight?" Mizuki asked, showing her deck.

"Okay, then." Yuuri answered.

Then they both walk to the nearest table as Misaki places the playmat. They both then place their starters and shuffle their deck and place it at where the deck should be and draw five cards.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they both shouted at the same time as they flip their starters.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally done! Sorry for taking a long time, I'm having problems with my computer. Probably virus? Only God knows. Anyways, not much talk about here, just a bit spoiler that Mizuki will be using a different deck, a fan-made deck? Just wait for the next chapter. Anyways, reviews and critics are needed but don't go overboard.**


End file.
